The present invention relates generally to electrolytic capacitors and moe particularly to electrolytic capacitors for high vibration environments.
In the past, electrolytic capacitors for high vibration environments have characteristically provided a series of annular body grooves on the side of the case that pressed radially inward to hold the capacitor element isolated from the sides of the capacitor case or extended the capacitor element towards the open and closed end of the case so the sealing would provide enough force to prevent radial movement while simultaneously limiting axial movement. These electrolytic capacitors have had the problem that there was no way of completely supporting the terminal tabs and thus the tabs flexed during vibration and eventually broke apart resulting in failure of the capacitor.
Also in the past, it was desired to have the smallest arbor hole possible so as to obtain the maximum amount of foil in capacitor with the smallest case possible.
Other electrolytic capacitor designs have included the use of a potting substance between the capacitor films and the capacitor case. While these designs hold the capacitor films, they were still subject to tab flexure failure and the potting substance was generally an insulator whih limited capacitor life due to internal heat build-up during operation.